In the game of bingo, cards are provided with markings dividing the cards in a plurality of squares. Each player places a bingo chip, namely a thin disc, upon the square which has been called. Placing of the chips was previously done by hand which meant grasping of a thin chip from a supply and then having to place it exactly on the square being called. Older persons, who are normally the majority of bingo players, frequently have difficulties handling the bingo chips.